


Colors

by elena82



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena82/pseuds/elena82
Summary: A story about Snow White and The Queenthat incorporates the meanings of colors in each chapter.   I am basing it on the Disney version as I haven't seen Snow White and The Huntsman but the reader is free to picture any version.  Eventual femslash





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> “The color black relates to protection against emotional stress. It provides comfort while it protects feelings and hides vulnerability, insecurity and lack of confidence. Black is known to be intimidating, unfriendly and unapproachable because of its power. It can prevent 2 way communication because of the negative impact.” http://www.color-meanings.com/black-color-meaning-the-color-black

“Where is the Queen?” Snow White asked. She finally finished scrubbing the stairs and her stepmother liked to check to make sure it was to her satisfaction. Usually this was just an excuse to heap more work on her, but Snow White rarely minded.

“I shouldn’t bother her right now, princess,” another maid replied. “She’s got one of them headaches that makes her crazy.”

Snow White sighed. She knew all about those terrible headaches. Her stepmother would need total silence and total darkness while she rested a while. Then she smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Soon after, she tiptoed into her stepmother’s bedroom. The curtains were drawn tight against the bright afternoon sun. The Queen lay in bed with a cloth over her eyes. She had removed her cloak and dress, wearing only black chemise. She still had the hood covering her hair and neck though.

“Stepmother?” Snow White whispered. She walked into the room carrying a tray with a basin of warm water, a cool wash cloth and a teapot and cup. She set it down softly on the bed side table.

“What?” her stepmother snapped. “What do you want?” One icy blue-violet eye glared at her.

Snow White smiled nervously. “I-I brought you a cool wash cloth for your head. And some tea. I thought it might help.”

Her stepmother looked at her with both eyes now. Normally she would have made some sarcastic comment but she was into too much pain to do so at the moment.

“Here,” Snow White said. She poured some tea in to the cup and helped the Queen sit up. “It’s chamomile,” she said. “That helps headaches so much.”

The Queen took a sip wordlessly. She set the cup down on the night stand and lay back down. She took the wash cloth Snow had soaked in cold water and placed it over her eyes.

She smiled grimly. “That does help. Thank you, child.”

“You’re welcome,” Snow replied. She didn’t move. Her stepmother, usually so regal and intimidating, looked like she was in so much pain.

Snow sat down at the end of the bed and lifted one of her stepmother’s feet on to her lap. Her stepmother moved the wash cloth off her eyes and looked down through hooded eye lids. “What are you doing?”

Snow White blushed slightly. “I-If-If it is all right, I want to massage your feet. It helps headaches sometimes.”

“Does it?” her stepmother asked. “All right.” She put the wash cloth back over her eyes.

Snow White began to gently rub her stepmother’s feet. They crunched and creaked as she rubbed her thumb up the sole of the foot. She massaged as hard as she dared, so as not to hurt the Queen.

After the feet finally stopped crunching, she looked up at her stepmother’s face. The Queen looked down at her with the oddest expression. Snow White smiled shyly.

“Would you like me to massage your back or shoulders? Mya, in the kitchen has me massage her. She says my pointy elbows are great.”

The Queen smirked. “I suppose, child.” She flipped over so she was on her stomach. Snow White began kneading her shoulders, which crunched as much as her feet. She rubbed the knots with her elbows. The Queen certainly carried a lot of stress. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, Snow thought.

After a while, the Queen’s breathing slowed and steadied. Snow was sure she was asleep. She slid off the bed and walk towards the door.

“Where do you think you are going?” a husky voice demanded.

Snow jumped. “I-I thought you were asleep. I was leaving so you could get some rest.”

One purplish blue eye zeroed in on her. “No. You are to stay in here tonight. Come lay down.”

Snow White went pale from surprise. “What?”

“I said,” the Queen said sternly, “I want you in my bed. Get over here. Now.”

Seeing she had no choice, Snow went and laid down beside her stepmother. She felt very strange. She was terrified of the   
Queen, of course, but she felt like she had seen some glimmer of humanity. She thought to when her father died, under mysterious circumstances. Her stepmother held her all night while she cried herself to sleep. That was one of the few times she had shown her kindness. 

Snow reached for her stepmother’s hand timidly. She brushed her fingers against it, hoping she could pretend it had been while she slept. When the Queen didn’t stir, Snow smiled to herself. She left her hand on her stepmother’s as she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, her stepmother woke up. Snow White was curled up into her, holding her arm in her sleep. The Queen watched her stepdaughter sleep for quite a while. Snow looked so innocent. She felt guilty for the way she treated her all these years. Snow White never complained. The Queen knew why: she was in love with her. And though the Queen had yet to admit it to herself, she loved her too. 

“Oh, child,” she whispered as she pulled a blanket around the thin body, “the truth will soon come out.”


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Blue is a cool and calming color that shows creativity and intelligence. Blue is sincere, reserved, quiet and does not like to make a big deal out of things or attract too much attention. Blue hates confrontation and likes to do things its own way. Blue is good at one way communication".” http://www.color-meanings.com/blue-color-meaning-the-color-blue

Snow White woke up before her stepmother then next morning. It was very early. The curtains were still drawn. Snow tiptoed over to look outside. She loved being this high up in the castle, because the view was breathtaking. She rarely got to be in her stepmother’s room though. And at the moment, the sky was still inky blue so there wasn’t much to see anyway.

Snow crept back into bed. She wondered how her stepmother was feeling. Her heart hurt that she was in so much pain, but she felt good that she was able to help in some small way. She was confused at the Queen’s insistence on having her in her bed. She felt a blush sweep up her body at the memory. “I want you in my bed. Now.”

“You’re staring,” her stepmother’s cold voice observed. Snow jumped. 

“I-You-How are you feeling?” she stammered.

One violet blue eye fixed itself on her. It fixed sternly and steadily. Snow felt like she was being X-rayed.

“I feel a bit better, thank you, child,” she said coolly. 

Snow smiled nervously. She wanted to make her stepmother not hurt. It hurt her to see The Queen in pain. 

“Would you like some breakfast? Maybe some more tea?”

“Not right now,” the Queen replied. “I’m still not feeling 100%.”

“Then….” Snow trailed off. Her stepmother would never even consider what she was about to suggest. She would throw her out in a heart beat for thinking it. Or beat her in the heart.

“Then what, child?” the Queen snapped.

“W-W-Would you like a bath? I could draw you a nice hot bath and massage your shoulders and neck more in the tub. It might help,” Snow whispered.

This time the Queen’s eyes widened in surprise. She began to smirk, a look of comprehension settling in her eyes. 

“I suppose so,” she replied, still smirking. She got up and glided over to the bathroom. Snow shyly followed behind her. She reach for the handles and turned on the water, careful to not make the water too hot or too cold. The Queen just watched her quietly, smirking even more. She began to undress.

Snow turned around to find her stepmother nearly completely nude. She was only wearing her the covering of her head and neck. Snow thought she had never seen her without it. 

Her shocked blue eyes traveled down her stepmother’s body. Down to two perfectly formed breasts to her curved waist to thatch of hair between her legs. The Queen had the body of a goddess. It was all Snow could do to remain standing there, with what she hoped was a neutral expression on her face. She wanted to throw herself on her stepmother and…no, she shook the thought away. 

“Paint a picture,” the Queen smirked. “It’ll last longer.”

Snow shook herself out of her trance. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just…” she trailed off. She looked down at her too small chest and back at the Queen and shrugged,

“You’re young,” the Queen said as she stepped into the tub. “You’re not done growing.”

Snow dipped a wash cloth into the water. “Aren’t you going to take that off?” she asked, pointing to the head covering. 

“No,” the Queen said shortly. “It’s water proof.”

Snow shrugged. She moved it aside and began washing her stepmother’s back. The blue washcloth moved expertly across the porcelain skin. We are both so pale, Snow thought. As if sunlight never reaches us.

“Why are you so quiet?” the Queen asked. She turned and looked up at her stepdaughter. 

“You were in so much pain yesterday,” Snow replied. “I didn’t know if you still were.”

“You are so considerate,” her stepmother remarked. Snow couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. 

So much more considerate than her horrible father was, the Queen thought.

She worked quietly for a minute until a hand reached up and tugged her arm.

“Get in here with me,” the Queen ordered. 

Snow White turned white.

“What?” she whispered.

“You heard me,” the Queen replied. “Get in here.”

Last night she wanted me in her bed. This morning she wants me in her bath. What was next? Snow thought.

She stripped down to her chemise. A pale pink garment that looked incredible against her pale skin and dark hair. She started to get in. 

“Off,” her stepmother demanded, pointing a finger sharp as a needle at the chemise.

Snow White blushed. She had never been naked in front of anyone before.

“The water is getting cold,” the Queen snapped. Snow pulled the shift over her head and sat down in front of her stepmother. 

The water was lukewarm. She thought of baths she took as a child, soapy water poured over her as she giggled. Someone’s hand was always over her eyes so soap wouldn’t get in them. 

Her stepmother began to wash her back. She reached around to her front and began to wash her chest, down to her stomach and between her legs. Snow winced at the rough cloth touching her there.

“There we are,” the Queen commented. “Both of us nice and clean.”

Snow stood up and handed her stepmother the towel. She settled for a towel already on the rack. She shivered like a gerbil with a cobra as she dried off and got dressed.

“Much better,” the Queen remarked after she was dressed. “Now I am ready to rule.”

She looked down at her still half-naked stepdaughter. “By the way, I want you in my bed tonight, too.”

Snow looked up in surprise. “You do? Why?”

The Queen gave her a predatory smile. Only Snow was too naïve to realize it was predatory. Or that she was the prey.

“In case I have another migraine and need you to knead out the knots.”

With that, she swept out of the bathroom without a backwards glance at a blushing, very confused Snow White.


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow “Yellow is the brightest color the human eye can see. It is related to learning. It resonates with the left (logical side of the brain), where it stimulates our mentality and perception. The color yellow inspires thought and curiosity and it is creative from a mental point of view-the color yellow helps us find new ways of doing things.” .” http://www.color-meanings.com/yellow-color-meaning-the-color-yellow

Snow White washed the dishes thoughtfully. Sunlight streamed into the kitchen, reflecting off the freshly scrubbed floor. She wasn’t thinking about the dishes or her chores. She was thinking about her stepmother. And her terrible headaches. She smiled as an idea began to form in her mind.

“Stepmother?” she called at the throne room. The door was open. The Queen sat at the long table, regally poring over some papers. Her head shot up at her stepdaughter’s soft voice.

“Yes, child?” she asked. “What is it?”

“I was wondering, since my chores are done, if I could take a walk. I won’t be gone long and it is such a beautiful day,” Snow asked.

Her stepmother’s eyes narrowed. She wondered if she had been too kind to her the night before. The nerve of this child! She debated if she should just beat the audacity out of her then and there.

Snow scented danger. “Please, Stepmother! I won’t be gone long, I promise. I’ll be back before dinner.”

The Queen smiled sarcastically. “Oh, very well. Go.”

“Thank you, stepmother!” Snow cried and scampered off.

The Queen snickered. 

 

Outside, Snow walked towards the creek. She began to pick peppermint leaves and stick them into her sack. Then she looked around and dug up some ginger roots. 

Once she got enough, she brushed off her dirty hands and hurried towards the village. She squeezed the coins in her pocket. She found them in her nightstand after she went down to get dressed this morning. Where they came from she didn’t know but she was glad she found them.

She found the stand she was looking for. They sold little bottles of oil and flavorings. She bought a small purple bottle and hurried home. The sun began to set, painting the sky a brilliant, violent orange and red.

“The Queen wants to see you,” a guard informed her as soon as she walked in the door. “Immediately.”

Dread spread to Snow’s stomach like a cold snake. Calm down, she told herself. You didn’t do anything wrong.

She clutched her purchases and rushed to the Queen’s chambers. She knocked timidly on the door.

“Come in!” the monarch bellowed.

Snow slowly opened the door and peeked in. Her stepmother sat in front of her mirror, watching her in its reflection.

“You wanted to see me?” she whispered.

“Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?” the Queen barked. “It’s almost seven o’clock. And look at you! You’re filthy!”

Snow White turned snow white. “I-I-I’m sorry, stepmother. I only-“

“You only are a foolish child who lost track of time!” the Queen snarled. “Where the hell were you, anyway?”

Tears welled in Snow’s dark eyes. “I-I went to the creek and got some herbs.” She held up the sack. “Peppermint and ginger root. I-I can make tea with them to help your headaches. “

The Queen’s expression softened slightly. She turned around and beckoned Snow to come closer.

Snow slowly walked to the bench. The Queen stood up and pushed her down. She began to stroke Snow’s dark hair. Snow trembled beneath her touch.

“Such a thoughtful girl you are,” the Queen murmured. “So much more so than your father.” 

Snow looked up, stunned. Her stepmother never, ever mentioned her father and neither did she. There was still mystery surrounding his death. Whispers around the palace and kingdom was that the Queen killed him but it was never proven.

The Queen smirked at Snow’s surprise. “What’s in the other bag?”

Snow smiled up at her and handed her the bag. “A present for you.” 

Now it was the Queen’s turn to look surprised. “A present for me?”

Snow nodded. The queen took out the small purple bottle and gave Snow a questioning look.

“What is it?”

“It’s lavender oil. You put a few drops in the bath water. It’s supposed to do miracles for headaches.”

The Queen’s purple eyes widened in surprise. She put her hands on Snow’s trembling shoulders. Snow shyly put one hand on her stepmother’s. She pulled her down beside her.

“Why are you doing this?” the Queen asked. She stroked Snow’s dark hair away from her eyes. Snow blinked away tears. She trembled more violently than ever.

“Because I…I…don’t want you to be in pain. It hurts me to see you suffer.”

The Queen smiled gently. “I see. Well, child, you are filthy. Let’s get you cleaned up before bed.”

The Queen pulled her into the bathroom. She ran the water and unlaced Snow’s dress and corset. Snow once again stood before her in a pink chemise.

“Off,” her stepmother ordered. “I can’t have you in my bed so filthy, can I?”

“No, ma’am.” Snow pulled the chemise over her head. The queen gestured to the tub and Snow got in.

“Dirt in your hair, even,” the Queen remarked as she lathered up Snow’s hair with shampoo. “Disgraceful.”

Snow didn’t trust herself to reply. She trembled under the Queen’s touch. The queen poured water over her head and rinsed out the shampoo. She got a washcloth and scrubbed Snow’s hands until they shone. Snow winced as the rough cloth went up her arms, her shoulders and down her back. The Queen nearly caressed her breasts and stomach with it. She slid the cloth between Snow’s legs and up her thighs. Snow jumped as the cloth touched in between her thighs. Behind her, the Queen smirked.

“There we are,” the Queen announced. “Nice and clean. Stand up.”

Snow obeyed. She stood dripping wet and stark naked before her stepmother. She shivered with embarrassment and cold and something she couldn’t quite place.

The Queen smirked even more. Snow White was more beautiful than ever in this state. She wrapped thick towel around her and squeezed her. She rubbed the towel down her body and into her hair. Dark hair stuck up in all directions. The Queen laughed.

“Isn’t that better, my dear?” she asked.

Snow nodded.

The Queen gave her a new pair of pajamas. These were brand new and obviously just made. The same lovely shade of pink as her chemise. 

The Queen stripped off her own dress and cloak, down to her own black chemise. “Now we can go to bed.”

Snow shyly climbed in beside her stepmother. She thought of her words this morning. I want you in my bed tonight.

She wondered how long the Queen would want her in her bed. Her heart pounded and she trembled. She wondered if the Queen knew how she really felt.

Her stepmother rolled over and peered at her in the moonlight. “Why are you trembling so much? Are you really that scared of me?”

Snow bit her lip. She wasn’t scared exactly, but she was very intimidated. She had idolized her stepmother from the first moment she saw her. Along the way she fell in love with her but didn’t realize it yet. But the Queen did.

“Stepmother, I love you!” Snow blurted out. She looked at the Queen with scared, dark eyes as she realized her confession. Tears streamed down her pale face.

The Queen pulled her to her and stroked her hair. “I know, Snow. I’m not blind.”

Snow rested her head on the Queen’s chest. She looked up into her face. “You aren’t mad?”

“Silly girl, how could I be?” 

Snow sighed in great relief. The Queen held her and stroked her hair as she relaxed enough to fall asleep.

But the Queen did not sleep much that night. She was thinking too much. About her late husband, Snow’s father, about her regency and about her changing relationship with her stepdaughter.

“Soon all will be revealed, my angel,” the Queen told the sleeping girl.


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White makes a proposal the Queen refuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated this but I have been working on it mentally! Tonight it all came together. To everyone still reading, enjoy!
> 
> Green 
> 
> As a combination of the color yellow and the color blue, the color green get its mental clarity and optimism from the yellow color, with the emotional tranquility and insight from the blue color. It gives more hope than any other colors. The color green has a strong sense of right and wrong, and a good judgment. It sees both sides of the case, weighs them up, and then take the moral and appropriate decision. On the negative side, the green color can be judgmental and overly cautious. It is the color of people who love being in the garden, at home, or being a good host. But green color meaning can also be associated with being new or inexperienced.  
> http://www.color-meanings.com/green-color-meaning-the-color-green

    Snow White’s eyes fluttered open early the next morning.   The Queen was still asleep, their hands intertwined.     Snow didn’t remember taking her stepmother’s hand and wondered if her stepmother had taken hers in the night.    It surprised her how beautiful her stepmother always looked, even sound asleep.    Never a hair out of place.    She always looked like she had make up on.

     “You’re staring again,” the Queen commented.

   Snow jumped. “I’m sorry!” she said at once. “It’s just-“

     The Queen rolled over and looked at her. “You apologize too much.”

    Snow White blushed. “I’m so-I’ll try to stop.”

    The Queen smirked.    Snow White was so eager to please.    Snow White didn’t know how to act around her stepmother this morning. She told her she loved her the night before.    But there was a dark truth that had to be dealt with.

   “Want to go for an early morning hike?” she asked. “There is a special place near the river I like to go early in the morning.”

     The Queen looked down at her stepdaughter. Snow White snuggled up to her and made a sad face. “Please? We so rarely get to spend time together anymore.”

     “Oh, all right.    As long as you massage any sore muscles afterwards,” the Queen smirked. She gave her naive stepdaughter a predatory smile.    Once again, Snow White was too innocent to recognize the predatory look in her Stepmother’s eyes.

    They walked out of the castle towards the woods.   Snow White smiled sweetly up at the Queen and slipped her hand into hers.   “I wish we could do this more. But we are always so busy.”

    The Queen didn’t reply.   She kept her stepdaughter busy with chores for two reasons.    She let everyone think it was out jealousy but  mainly the reason was for protection.    She did not want the girl to be subjected to the humiliation and abuse the way she had.   Especially from Snow White’s father.   

   Snow White’s father was a good man on the surface.   Fair ruler, doting father. But it was a sham.    He was really a sadist.   And a sodomite.

    When they first got married, Grimhilde was thrilled.    She was a young girl marrying the Kind of the land.  S he didn’t mind being a stepmother.   Snow White was only five years old when the King remarried.   She idolized her new stepmother, following her around like a puppy.    Everything was fine for a while.

   The King wanted to try a new kind of love making.   He didn’t want any more children after Snow White and this was a good form of birth control.   He made love to his wife through her anus.   The first time was fine and the Queen actually enjoyed it.    But the second was very painful.   The King didn’t care.    He just kept at it while his wife screamed in agony.    He insisted on doing the painful, humiliating act once a month at first.    Then twice a month, then once a week.    Soon he wanted anal sex almost every night.    He did not concern himself with trivial matters like his wife’s comfort, or that he was causing her horrible pain.   He cared about nothing but his own pleasure.   That is why he had to die.

    The Queen poisoned him with a very rare type of poison, one that left no signs.   The cause of death looked like a heart attack.   Snow White was devastated but the Grimhelde was at last free of her horrible husband and the Queen of the land.

    “Here we are!” Snow White chirruped as she pulled her stepmother into a clearing.    The young leaves above them formed a canopy, blocking out the world.  The river flowed by and beyond it the sun slowly rose, painting the sky pale pink and blue.    Snow White sat down on the river bank.

     “Isn’t this beautiful?” she asked her stepmother.  “I like to come here first thing in the morning.  So peaceful.  I found the roots for your tea not far from here.” 

    The Queen sat down, amused.   “Yes, child. Very peaceful.”   She took her stepdaughter’s thin hand in her own.

    Snow White shivered, both from the cold breeze and her stepmother’s cold touch.    She began to shake.

   “Really child, you should have known it would be chilly.  Come here,” her stepmother ordered and opened arms, spreading her cloak wide.

   “There’s no where to sit, except your lap,” Snow White said, confused. Her stepmother was being so different with her lately.

    “So? Come sit down before you freeze,” the Queen replied. Snow still hesitated.  She looked into her stepmother’s purple eyes. _I dare you_ they seemed to flash.  She slowly walked over and perched gingerly on The Queen’s knees.   Her stepmother wrapped her cloak around the shivering girl.   Snow thought back to when she was a child.   Her stepmother used to hold on her lap just like this when she read to her. She would cuddle her during thunderstorms.   Snow White always felt safe in her stepmother’s arms. Even when things changed, there was something about their bond that was still there.

    “What are you thinking about, Snow?” her stepmother asked.

    Snow White looked up. “Stepmother, I know about the Prophesy.    I know how you use the blood of the maids to stay young.   And I know you need my heart to achieve immortality.”

   The Queen froze, her fingers digging into Snow White’s arms and back.   

   Snow wriggled free and reached down to her shoe. She pulled out a recently sharpened dagger and ran her finger against its blade. Blood flowed out of her finger. “Here,” she said, handing her stepmother the dagger. “If immortality and the kingdom means that much to you, I won’t stop you. I just wanted to die in my favorite place.”

    The Queen brought her stepdaughter’s bleeding finger to her lips. She sucked on the finger, savoring the young girl’s pure, innocent blood. Snow White was still a virgin. That might be a way to a loophole.   She looked into her stepdaughter’s tear filled, enormous eyes.   Gently, she pried the dagger from the girl’s hand and tossed it into the river.

   Snow White began to really cry.   She threw her arms around her stepmother and clung to her tightly.   “Stepmother, I love you. I love you so, so much.  You have my heart already.  It only beats for you,” she sobbed. “Only for you.”

   The Queen placed her hands on her stepdaughter’s back.   The girl’s heart was indeed pounding.

   _Take what can’t be restored_

_Once it’s gone_

_It can’t come back_

   The prophecy flashed in the Queen’s mind.   Snow White had offered her heart literally and proclaimed it figurativly belonged to the Queen.   Hearts could only be taken and given once. But what if something else could be taken? Something that could be taken only once. Snow White’s virginity.


	5. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a hike I took to a waterfall very much like the one described here. I swear I could almost see the Queen and Snow White during my hike!
> 
> “The color turquoise helps opening lines of communication between the heart and the spoken word. It is a friendly and happy color that is enjoying life. In color psychology, it controls and heals the emotions, creating emotional balance and stability. It can feel like an emotional roller coaster that goes up and down until it balances itself out. As a combination of blue and a little yellow, turquoise fits between blue and and green on the color scale. Turquoise radiates peace, tranquility and calmness through blue, balance and growth through green and an uplifting energy from the color yellow.” http://www.color-meanings.com/turquoise-color-meaning-the-color-turquoise

Turquoise

    Snow eventually cried herself out. She lay in her stepmother’s arms, cradled like a baby.   But she didn’t care.    Her stepmother threw her dagger into the river.   She wasn’t going to kill her.

   “Everything will be all right,” the Queen crooned as she stroked Snow’s hair and back.

    Snow’s heart pounded even harder.  She looked up at her stepmother with swollen red eyes. “The Prophecy needs to be fulfilled though, doesn’t it? What-”

   “Shhhh,” her stepmother said.   She put her hand on Snow’s mouth.   “There is a way around that.  I don’t think I literally need your heart, especially since you just offered it.”

   Snow eventually re-gained enough composure to stand up.   She brushed the dirt of her skirt.

    “There’s a waterfall up ahead,” she told the Queen. “Not much further. Would you like to see it? The waterfall is my real secret place.”

 

    “Certainly,” the Queen replied.

   Snow walked ahead.   She knew the path so well she could have walked it backwards at midnight.   But her stepmother didn’t.   Snow shyly slipped her hand into the Queen’s. Soon they could hear the waterfall.  There was no clear path to it, however.  Snow guided her stepmother through several twists and turns to the falls.

  “Silver Falls,” Snow White said happily. “At least, that is what I call it.”

   The enormous waterfall raged over jagged rocks and into a lagoon.   The rapids raged down a steep incline until the water poured over the ledge.   The sun shone on the water at just the right angle to make it appear a brilliant turquoise. The Queen had never seen water that color.

    Snow White bounced about like a little woodland sprite.   She pointed to the bridge someone, probably long dead, had built years ago.   The rails were peppered with holes.  It didn’t look strong enough to hold a squirrel.

   “I first found this place because I heard the water.  I was about to cross on the bridge when I looked down and saw how rotten the wood was.  So I found a different route and that is how I found the waterfall!”

   The Queen sat down on a rock and smirked.  Eventually, Snow noticed how her stepmother was looking at her.  She sat down beside her.

  “You certainly are talkative this morning,” the Queen remarked.   

   Snow blushed slightly but didn’t say anything.

    “I need to talk to you about something very important,” the Queen said.   

  Snow looked up in wide-eyed terror. “  You changed your mind?” she whispered.

  “No!” the Queen snapped.

   “I am not going to kill you, Snow. Get that through your head.”

   Snow White turned snow white. “Yes ma’am.”

   The Queen put her arm around her shivering stepdaughter and looked out at the water.   She looked up at the raging waterfall, then at the peaceful lagoon it flowed into.  The water sparkled deep green in the sunlight.

   “Such chaos becomes such tranquility in a few moments,” the Queen mused.   Snow rested her head on her stepmother’s shoulder.

   “I’m so glad I got to bring you here. I’ve never shown this place to anyone.”

   The Queen rubbed her thumb up and down Snow’s skinny back.   Snow giggled. “That tickles!”

   “Snow, I need to ask you something serious.   When you said you loved me, did you mean as your stepmother?  Or in a different way entirely?”

   Snow White blushed nearly as red as an apple, then turned as pale as the thundering waterfall above her head.  She looked into her stepmother’s violet eyes, trying to figure out what she should say.    But all she got was an arched eyebrow.

   “I-I-meant, that-I’ she stammered, unable to get a thought together.  The Queen waited patiently.  A knowing smirk spread across her lips.

    Snow sighed.  She knew that her Stepmother knew what she was trying to say. “I’m in love with you,” Snow White whispered. “You have my heart already.”

    The Queen smiled and tilted Snow’s face up.   She gently brushed the tears away and kissed her.

  _My first kiss_! Snow thought as her stepmother held her head and guided her into the kiss.  Snow kissed back, unsure if she was kissing correctly but enjoying it all the same.

   The Queen stopped and held Snow’s face with both hands.   “Snow, there is a way around the curse. We can get married. And we will love each other as a husband and wife love each other.”

   Snow looked at her, not fully comprehending.   “We can get married? But we are both girls!”

    The Queen waved a hand dismissively. “Am I the Queen or not?  I have been working on letting women marry women and men marry men for years.  There are quite a few men dating other men at the castle, you know. And the maids and cooks….”she trailed off.

   Snow felt terribly naive and young. She had heard of such things, but she didn’t know they went on in the castle. “Yes. I will marry you,” Snow said. She threw her arms around the Queen. She pulled the girl into her lap, and held her for a while.

    Snow looked up and kissed her stepmother’s cheek. ‘I love you. I can’t wait to plan our wedding!”


	6. Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and Snow get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The color brown is serious and down-to-earth, with properties like stability, structure and support. The brown color stands for protection and supporting the family with a great sense of duty and responsibility. Brown calls for high priority, a strong need for security and belonging to a family. Brown indicates common sense, is sensual and sensible. Brown suppresses feelings and creates a haven from the outside world.”  
> http://www.color-meanings.com/brown-color-meaning-the-color-brown

    A few days later a proclamation was issued.

                    _Marriage is hereby declared a legal union between two consenting adults, regardless of gender, class or race._

_Signed_

_Queen Grimhilde_

 

      As Snow White’s stepmother was absolute monarch, nobody protested or complained about her order. She was too feared, her cruelty too well known. Punishment for going against the Queen was swift and brutal.   So, the announcement that the Queen was marrying Snow White was met with joy and celebration. In fact, after the proclamation was issued, several maids and knights married each other.

     One day shortly after the marriage announcement, Snow White lay in bed with the Queen. She rested her head on her stepmother’s stomach while the older woman stroked her hair. Snow intertwined her fingers with the Queen’s and looked up at her wife-to-be. “Stepmother, can I ask you something?”

     “You already have,” the Queen smirked. “But ask another question if you want.”

     Snow White blushed slightly. “Never mind, it’s not important.”

    Long fingers gripped her head almost painfully. Snow winced. “None of that, young lady,” the Queen snapped. “Ask your question.”

    Snow White sat up, still holding the Queen’s hand. “It’s just, I’ve never seen you without that,” she said, pointing to her Stepmother’s head and neck covering. “Could I? Just for a minute?”

      The Queen looked at her in surprise and smirked at her stepdaughter.   

     “Anything for you, my dear,” she said and took the covering off.

     Snow gasped as her stepmother’s long, dark brown hair came flowing out.

     “Oh, Stepmother,” she whispered. “Why do you cover your hair? It’s so beautiful!”

     “It’s just easier,” the Queen replied.

     Snow reach out a tentative hand. “May-may I touch it?”

    The Queen nodded. Snow ran her fingers through her stepmother’s hair. It was soft but tangled.

     “May I brush it?”

     “I suppose.”

    Snow got the hair brush from her stepmother’s vanity and knelt behind her. She gently began to brush the Queen’s raven hair. She started at the ends and worked her way up.

    “There,” Snow said a while later. She ran her fingers through her stepmother’s tresses. “Untangled and even more beautiful!”

       “So many talents my wife-to-be has,” the Queen commented.

      Snow smiled shyly.   “You’re so beautiful, stepmother. I love you so, so much.”     She tucked her stepmother’s hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. “I love you,” she said again.

     She wrapped her arms around the Queen and brushed her lips on her newly exposed neck.    The Queen closed her eyes as Snow kissed each vertebrae.   

    “Stepmother,” she whispered. “Stepmother, make love to me.”

    The Queen opened her eyes.   She brought Snow White’s face to hers and kissed her on the mouth.   Her tongue probed at Snow’s teeth until Snow allowed her acess.  She caressed Snow’s tongue with her own.

    “Stepmother, please,” Snow begged.  “Make love to me.”

    The Queen smiled sadly. “I can’t.”

   Snow White stared at her in terror.  “Why not?”

   “You have to be a virgin when we get married.   For the prophesy to be fulfilled properly.  I don’t want to take any chances with getting it wrong.”  She didn’t want to risk losing either the kingdom or Snow, or worse, both.

     Snow took her stepmother’s hand and put it on her chest. “Feel my heart, my Queen. It beats for you.” She kissed her stepmother’s hand. “Only for you. That’s how much I love you.”

     Snow’s heart was indeed pounding. The Queen smirked slightly.  She lowered her head to the girl's chest and kissed her pounding heart.  

    “Well,” she said thoughtfully. “There are ways of preserving virginity.”    Snow just couldn’t have _penetrative_ sex.

     Snow stroked her hair.   “You’re so beautiful without that,” she said, pointing to the neck covering.

   The Queen pushed Snow onto her back.  “You are the beautiful one.”

   Snow pulled the Queen on top of herself.   Her stepmother brushed her lips against Snow’s pale neck.   Snow arched her back into her stepmother and tightened her grip on her back. “

      "Let’s take this off,” the Queen said and pulled Snow’s dress down without waiting for a reply.    Snow lay beneath her, shivering in her chemise.    The Queen kneaded her breasts through the material. “Still small,” the Queen smirked. “But just right to fit into my hand.”

       Snow blushed.

       Still smirking, the Queen lowered the straps of Snow’s chemise and pinched the nipple of her right breast.    Snow blushed even more and began to tremble.   Her whole body shook as the Queen lowered her head and took the pert nipple into her mouth.   Snow moaned softly as the Queen sucked on her breast.    The Queen wrapped her arms around Snow’s thin body and sucked harder, then began to suck the other breast.

   “Oh, Stepmother,” Snow White groaned.

     The Queen kissed her way back up to Snow’s beautiful face.   She wanted to fuck her, to make passionate love to her, but she couldn’t until after the wedding.   She knew Snow spoke the truth about her heart beating for her.    The Queen kissed the girl's throbbing heart again. 

    She kissed the side of Snow’s head and pulled the straps of her chemise back up.   She rolled off Snow and pulled her into her arms.   The Queen wrapped her cloak around the semi-naked girl and held her tight. 

   “You’re trembling,” she commented. “Are you too cold?” 

   Snow looked up and smiled. “I can never be cold when you hold me. I love you too much.”   

    The Queen looked down at her through hooded eyes and smirked, somewhat condescendingly, Snow thought. 

    “Only one more week,” the Queen said as she stroked Snow’s dark hair. “Then we will officially be married.” 

    “I love you,” Snow whispered as she drifted off to sleep. 

     “And I you,” the Queen told the sleeping girl. “I always have and always will.”


End file.
